Conventionally there existed a power and free conveyor which included: two power lines disposed in parallel over a certain interval; a free line disposed along and below the two power lines; a plurality of swinging hooks installed at certain intervals at the side of the power lines; a dog and a hook for forcing-up a cam meshed with the hook on a plurality of carriers of the side of the free line.
In this conveyor, however, the structures of the various functional rails which are accompanied to the power and free conveyor are very complicated. Further, severe noise is generated during the stopping of the carrier due to interferences between the chain dog and the carrier cam, and between the dog and the stopper cam.
Recently, there has appeared a demand for a power and free conveyor in which the structure is simple and the noise level is very low.